World Freedom Federation
7 |totalstrength = 50,579 |avgstrength = 7,226 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.43 }} World Freedom Federation (WFF) is a Pink sphere alliance that was re-activated on September 15th, 2014. The WFF is protected by Sengoku and Reavers pursuant to Sons of Anarchy 2: Straight to DVD. It's initial incarnation (WFF 1.0) was founded on 12/03/07 by Nord Belka and disbanded shortly after. WFF (2.0) was founded on May 8, 2009, sometime between May and August 2012 it merged into Death Before Dishonor. A Brief History After finding many large alliances to be ineffective for the individual nation, Nord Belka founded The World Freedom Federation. Based upon the principals of catering to every nations needs, and freedom for each citizen. In its initial peak, The WFF had only seven fully active members, yet had been at war with the Osirian Compact—one that came unprovoked. Unfortunately two months later, communications were lost, and the alliance was left dormant. For a year and a half The WFF had rested only to be awakened hours after Soldier disbanded. Nord, having dusted off his old Federation garb and medals, urged fellow Soldiers to follow. Promising them the ideals held by the original incarnation of The WFF, a small group of Soldier nations set forth. So with the help of Chazz, Poliz, Merdesa and NotYou; Nord had found himself leading The World Freedom Federation yet again. Still holding the beliefs he once had and that The WFF stood for, they set out recovering lost Soldier members and spreading the ideas of freedom, loyalty, and camaraderie. One year Anniversary After two major wars and much growth, the World Freedom Federation (2.0) celebrated on May 15th, 2010. Articles of the Federation The World Freedom Federation (WFF) is / / themed. This makes an interesting combination of military and scifi within the alliance. Every Citizen has the ability to advance up the ranks. One must work towards what they want however, something that is given has no value. The core values of honor, courage and service are instilled into every citizen. Article I: Citizenship Section I: What is a Citizen? Every member that has passed through the applicant phase is a citizen. The Citizen rank is the first earned, and the only one that will stay as long as you are a member. Remember that service guarantees Citizenship! Section II: Earning Citizenship To become a Citizen, one must register on the WFF Forums and fill out a Citizen application. Once this is completed, the applicant must change their alliance affiliation (AA) to WFF Applicant. If your application is approved, you will have one week to study for the Federal Citizenship Exam. Once the exam is passed, you will have earned the Citizen rank and now an official WFF member. Any denied applicants have the right to a detailed reasoning for said application denial. Section III: Absent without Leave (AWOL) If a Citizen would like to resign, they must first give a 48hr notice that they are leaving the WFF. They must not owe any debts to the alliance or any other Citizen. All tech deals are to be finished before exiting the AA. Anyone not abiding to this will be considered AWOL. Those found guilty of going AWOL may have the option to take corrective action and maintain citizenship, otherwise the punishment is AA eviction. The evicted nation will be forcibly removed after 48hrs. Article II: Government Section I: High Government Skymarshal (SM) The Skymarshal is the highest government authority, overlooking all aspects of the alliance. This position serves in one year terms. At the end of a term, the Skymarshal chooses a replacement. The selectee must be approved by high government in a majority vote. This vote shall take place no later than 48hrs before the Skymarshal's term ends. Any member serving at least one year within the WFF is eligible to be a selectee. Deputy Skymarshal (Dept.) The Deputy Skymarshal is the second highest in the chain of command. There is one Skymarshal for each department of Internal Affairs, External Affairs and an Auxiliary Deputy. Each Deputy is selected by the current Skymarshal. Section Ia: Commandants Commandants are third highest in the chain of command. They serve six month terms. At the end of the term, a 48hr Citizen nomination thread shall be made by the Skymarshal. Nominees must then be unanimously approved by government members. A Citizen vote is then held, with majority as winner. A tie is broken by holding a High Government vote. Economics Commandant (ECO) Responsible for every Citizens' trades and also aid flow. Will set goals for every nation to assist in infrastructure jumps and also maintain a steady tech deal flow to aid individual growth. Defense Commandant (DEF) Head of the MILCOM department, responsible for the defense of the alliance in all its forms. Will train and prepare Citizens for war via being the Razgriz Military Academy headmaster. Coordination with allies in regards to war plans can be made at this level. Must also make monthly reports to the Skymarshal of War Chest amounts for each nation. Internal Affairs Commandant (IA) Maintains the Citizen Academy and heads the recruitment department. Also responsible for basic forum moderation and organization. Will also organize and present monthly editions of the Federal News. Foreign Affairs Commandant (FA) Primarily the link for information between the alliance and allies, but also a diplomat to foreign alliances during times of conflict or redress of a complaint made by a foreign alliance. Section II: Military Command (MILCOM) Commanders (CDR) Second highest in the MILCOM department and fourth highest in the chain of command, Commanders take part in the planning stages of conflicts. Commanders report directly to the Defense Commandant, but may not issue target lists. During times of peace, Commanders are expected to act as moderators and also assist in the generalities of the alliance workings. Commanders are appointed by high government based on experience, service time and merits. Captains (CAPT) This is an entry level rank, fifth in line of the chain of command but third highest in MILCOM. Captains assist in the planning stages of wars by providing specific information on each nation within their respective squadron. Each captain is also responsible for their own squadron moderation and activity. This rank can be appointed to any active member that has been a citizen for at least a month. MILCOM Conflict Protocol All members of the MILCOM are to assist in creating battle plans and general military strategies. The Defense Commandant is the only member of the MILCOM that has the authority to initiate the issuing of target lists after High Government approval. In the event the Defense Commandant is absent, a Commander will be appointed by the High Government to issue said target lists. Article III: Policies and Customs Section I: Rules of Engagement No Citizen is to engage a nation under the WFF or allied flag unless the target is deemed a rogue or ghost by High Government. Attacking a nation under a foreign alliance flag is not allowed unless ordered by High Government. Punishment for not following these orders can be very severe and are handled on a case by case basis. Section II: War Time Policy It is to be a standard practice of the WFF High Government to make an official Declaration of War, for all eyes to see, before engaging another alliance in large scale conflicts. A DoW is to be made only after attempts of diplomacy are exhausted. A first strike nuclear policy may be enacted to secure the defense of the alliance and allies. Non-nuclear engagements are open to discussion via diplomatic channels in certain situations that demand said course of action. In the event a DoW is made, every Citizen must work together and fight. If a Citizen leaves the AA under any circumstance during a time of war, that Citizen will be stripped of any rank earned and considered AWOL. Citizens of the World Freedom Federation are never to surrender as a POW. A given nation must exhaust all efforts to resist before considering entering peace mode for R&R. Section III: Communication and activity It is expected that all Citizens and applicants make their presence known by engaging the forums or on IRC. If a Citizen is inactive after a period of one week without prior notice, they are to be contacted by another Citizen to ensure their activity. If the Citizen remains inactive for another week, they are then considered a ghost or deemed AWOL. Section IV: The Chain of Command and requesting redress In the event a Citizen has an inquiry about Internal Policies or requesting redress for an internal issue, they must follow the chain of command. If a conflict is with a superior officer, the request can be made to speak with another official directly if deemed necessary by the Citizen. All issues are dealt with on a case by case basis. Section V: Crimes and Punishment Other than going AWOL during a time of war, every Citizen charged with a violation has the right to appeal and/or be heard on the subject. Since every violation is dealt with on a case by case basis, a charge can be overturned by a consensus of the High Government. Foreign Affairs Diplomacy The World Freedom Federation always welcomes diplomatic relations with all alliances on Bob, whether it be business or pleasure. The World Freedom Federation's Treaties Conflict The World Freedom Federation will be the first to help their allies. No matter the odds, no matter their size, they all bleed the same. The World Freedom Federation's Wars Tech Dealing Only alliances who hold a treaty with WFF are allowed to tech deal with WFF unless grandfathered in before the agreement (you know who are you) or unless a special agreement is reached. All other alliances found tech dealing with WFF will be asked to finish the ongoing deal (we will not rob you of your tech/cash) and then immediately cease and desist tech dealing with WFF until such as time as a treaty is signed or an agreement is reached. Contact the Economics Commandant if you have any questions pertaining to this policy. __FORCETOC__ Category:Current white team alliances Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:White team Category:VNV Category:Pink team alliances Category:Pink team Category:Military Category:Aviation Category:Ace Combat